You Drive Me Coconuts
You Drive Me Coconuts is the 10th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. It is the 2nd and final episode in the Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style Still Alive package. In this episode, Russell gets annoyed by Nutty while he is on a date with Fizz. Cast Starring: *Russell The Pirate *Nutty *Fizz Featuring: *Doodoo *Gaston The Skunk Appearance: *Sheega *Generic Tree Friends Plot In Kauai, Russell and Fizz are having a date at The Surf Shack Under Tree. Russell asks a Generic Tree Friend for some fresh fish sticks. Gaston The Skunk is not impressed by Nutty's jittery behavior as the candy addicted squirrel heads to The Surf Shack Under The Tree. As Fizz begins to take a bite out her sandwich, Nutty starts rattling the table Russell and Fizz are seated at. Russell gets mad and punches Nutty and tells him to go to the counter so that he and Fizz can dine in peace. Nutty heads over to the counter. Russell eats his fish sticks. Later, Russell and Fizz take a walk on the beach. They are about to sit down in the beach chairs but Nutty zooms by knocking them over. Russell gets mad at Nutty and forces him to put the chairs back up. Nutty does so. Russell slashes a coconut he bought at the market with his hook and Fizz and him drink out of it. Nutty bumps Fizz's half with his head spilling it. Russell's face turns red. Russell has had it with Nutty. Russell blows his top and goes insane laughing like a mad man. Fizz tells Russell to teach Nutty a lesson for ruining their date, Fizz and the insane Russell hug each other as Russell lets out a yar to Fizz telling her not worry, Nutty will get what he deserves. The insane Russell chases Nutty all over the beach. Sheega and a Generic Tree Friend Lifeguard see what is going on. Nutty tells Sheega to save him from Russell. Nutty hops away as Russell's hook comes into contact with the coconut tree where Nutty met with Sheega and the generic. Russell slashes his hook on Sheega's first aid kit. Sheega sees the slash and groans like Handy and takes flight to the staff quarters for a new one. Russell slashes the chest of a generic tree friend who is tanning. The generic dies from this. Russell goes through a crowd of Generic Tree Friends trying to find Nutty in the process he killed 10 generics the crown with his hook. Russell sees Gaston The Skunk who has finished surfing and asks him for his help in dealing with Nutty. Gaston The Skunk said he wasn't impressed by his jittery style back The Surf Shack Under Tree. Gaston The Skunk then agrees to help. The two of them search high and low for Nutty. Fizz walks over to see Russell and Gaston The Skunk doing their task. Russell notices Nutty shaking a coconut tree. Russell & Gaston The Skunk spring into action. Nutty sees Russell and starts to make a get away but Russell moves his left peg leg out and makes Nutty trip on it. Russell tells Gaston The Skunk to spray him. Gaston The Skunk uses his skunk spray to stun Nutty, making him throw up in the process. Russell slashes the tree Nutty shook with his hook and makes coconuts fall down. Russell finishes off Nutty by slashing the coconuts that fell with his hook and bonks Nutty on the head until Nutty's head breaks open sending Nutty to his death. Fizz is relieved. Russell's face turns green and heads to the men's bathroom. Apparently Gaston The Skunk's spray made Russell nauseous. Russell throws up in the toilet and calms down from his insanity. A generic tree friend in the stall next to Russell asks him what made him puke. Russell doesn't answer. He finishes throwing up and flushes the toilet. Later, Russell and Fizz make up for the bad date by going sailing on his ship. Russell thanks Gaston The Skunk for helping him deal with Nutty. The Sea Otter Pirate and the Panda wench board the ship and set sail to Russell's beach house in Kula. When they dock, Fizz kisses Russell. Doodoo the lion pulls into Russell's driveway and picks up Fizz. Russell kisses Fizz back and waves at her. Fizz gets into Doodoo's car ending the episode. Moral: "Never disturb lovers!" Deaths * A tanning Generic Tree Friend dies when Russell slashes her through the chest. * 10 Generics also die when Russell plows through a crowd of them as he slashes some parts of their bodies. * Nutty dies when Russell beats him up until his head opens. Injuries * Nutty trips on Russell's peg leg, throws up when Gaston The Skunk sprays him with his skunk spray, and has his face beaten up by a coconut. (Before death) * Russell throws up after getting nauseous from Gaston The Skunk's skunk spray. Destruction * Russell slashes a coconut with his hook so he and Fizz can drink out of it. * Russell slashes two coconut trees with his hook and slashes the coconuts that fell on 1 tree. Trivia * This is the first time in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style where Russell goes insane but instead of being in a scary or violent situation, Russell simply blows his top and goes insane. He calms down when he throws up in the men's bathroom. ** This is also the first time he killed people with his hook in Hawaiian Style. In future episodes, he will use help from others to kill certain people while he is insane. * This is also the first time where Gaston The Skunk uses his skunk spray. * This episode is the 2nd and final episode in the Still Alive package. A flier for Happy Tree Friends Still Alive can be seen in The Surf Shack Under The Tree. * This episode reveals that Gaston The Skunk and Nutty are rivals. It also reveals that Gaston The Skunk and Russell are friends. * This is the first time Russell throws up. * When Sheega groans like Handy, she also copies Handy's signature scowl. * A whistle blow from a train is used when Russell's face turns red and blows his top. * Russell's face changes color twice in this episode. His face turns red and blows his top and his face turns green when he gets nauseous from Gaston The Skunk's spray. * Russell starts dating Fizz in this episode. * Russell's beach house is shown for the first time in this episode. It takes on the appearance of his usual pirate ship tree house. Gallery Drivemecoconuts.png|Russell goes insane and tries to teach Nutty a lesson for ruining his date with Fizz. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes